


Rainy Day

by EndangeredLife (EndangeredMind)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredLife
Summary: Rodimus is really bored when it starts raining outside, and Drift is stuck in a meeting





	Rainy Day

Rodimus sighed loudly as he flopped down onto the couch and flicked on the TV. It was so miserable outside, with the rain pounding against the window and making one hell of a racket. With a sigh, the flamed mech got up to close the curtains. He was just so bored! Drift was out at a meeting so he was going to be alone for a few hours. “Ugh, time to watch some human programmes. But there's so many!” He groaned and eventually settled on season one of American Horror Story. “This'll do just fine!” He was so eager to actually watch something that he didn't notice Drift sneak up behind him and boop him on the helm. This caused him to squeak and whirl around, a smile crossing his face when he noticed it was Drift. “Are you meant to be at a meeting?” He smiled and looked at the samurai, who smirked.

“Yeah but there was nothing to talk about since everything had been covered and we were all bored, so I left early. Oooh, what's this you're watching?” Drift took a glance at the screen. “American Horror Story? It looks good!” He grinned and sat down next to Rodimus, who simply laughed and wrapped his arm around Drift. He let out a laugh when Rodimus flinched. “Awww you're so cute when you're scared!” He teased, which only got him shoved off the couch. He smirked and walked off, ignoring Rodimus' cries to return. He re-emerged several minutes later, noting the show had been paused. He was carrying a large bowl of snacks. 

Rodimus grinned as he noticed Drift sit down on the couch, and watched as the large bowl was placed in between the two. His optics lit up as he noticed the treats inside. “Oooh popcorn and chocolate!” He grumbled when Drift shushed him, having missed why one of the characters was crying. He rewound it and played it, whilst shoving a handful of food into his mouth. 

Drift was really enjoying this. Was there any better way to spend a rainy day than being cuddled up to your significant other on a couch with a bowl of snacks whilst you watched a series? He smiled as he ate some more popcorn, optics widening in shock as he continued watching the show. Humans really knew how to make you go from one emotion to the other really quickly! 

He sighed as the episode ended and he watched Rodimus turn off the TV. “Awww I was enjoying that! I wanted to see what happened next!” He whined, before being silenced as Rodimus pounced on him, knocking the bowl on the floor, food going everywhere. He yelped as Rodimus hugged him tightly and nuzzled him. “Awww I love you too you big dope!” Drift smirked, patting Rodimus on the helm. He watched as the flamed mech responded to the sweet gesture by giving him a kiss on the lips. Now this was a way to beat the rain!


End file.
